What if?
by PirateLayla
Summary: What is to say that Henry is Neal's only child? What if he had another son? What if he lived in Ohio with his mother? What would happen if Neal found out? Please Review!


**_AN:_**

**_I do not claim to own any of the characters of Once Upon a Time, OR Glee. I just got this idea into my head a while ago and it wouldn't just go away, so I decided to start writing and see how things go from there. Your Input would be gladly appreciated!_**

Henry was bored. He didn't have any new 'operations' to work on and his mom was out on a date with his dad. He shook his head, it still sounded strange to him, to talk about his parents actually being together on a date. He was happy about it; don't get him wrong, why wouldn't he be? What kid wouldn't be happy with the idea of his parents getting back together? But it didn't stop him from being bored out of his mind.

Sure, his grandparents (both sets) tried to keep him entertained by spending more time with him but he just felt like there was nothing he could do.

At the moment David was at the station, he said there was something he needed to do, but he wouldn't answer when Henry had asked. So for now he was sitting with Mary-Margret at the kitchen table, working on a puzzle.

She grinned widely as they placed the last piece in its spot but sighed when she noticed the look on her grandson's face. "Okay, what's wrong?"

He blinked, straightening up in his chair. "Nothing, I just-"he sighed, moving his gaze towards the finished puzzle. It was beautiful, the kind of scene he imagined would have been normal for him, had they all stayed in the Enchanted Forest…. It had a castle and a forest, along with a little lake; if you looked close you could even see a few little animals. "Not that I'm not happy about the fact that no one is in danger or anything, but it's just so, well, boring now!"

Mary-Margret bit her lip to keep in an amused giggle, but could tell by the look on Henry's face that she had failed. "So, the reason that you have been so depressed lately is because we _aren't_ in a dangerous situation?"

Henry frowned, that wasn't it at all! He was just bored of doing the same thing every day; it was almost like they were cursed again, and except for the fact that now people could actually _leave_ if they wanted to. He opened his mouth to say just that but before he could even get the first word out the door opened and David came bursting in, waving some papers around and a strange look on his face.

"Snow! Snow, you _have_ to look at these!" He waved the papers around a bit more before his eyes landed on Henry. He cleared his throat, tucking the papers behind his back, trying to place a smile on his face, almost as if he was trying to make it so Henry wouldn't be suspicious.

Henry sighed, they were both looking at him with the 'Henry can't hear this' look. He knew what came next, so before they could say it he jumped up from his seat and headed up the stairs. "Let me guess? Bedtime?" He noticed the slightly guilty looks on their faces but shrugged, making a show of closing the door to his, and his mom's room loudly before getting changed into his pajamas. They _still_ thought he was just a little kid! Even after everything he went through! Wasn't being kidnapped by _peter pan_ enough to prove that he could handle their 'grown up' conversations? He shook his head before creeping over to the door and turning the handle slowly, so that they wouldn't hear anything and leaning his head out slightly from the door way so that he could hear better.

"So what are we going to do about this?" He heard David say, along with the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. Most likely just him sitting down.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do about this' It isn't any of our business!" Henry silently cringed from the tone he heard in Mary-Margret's voice. "Do you know if he even knows about the boy? He didn't know about Henry."

At this Henry frowned, what were they talking about? No, not _what_ but _who_. He shook his head and turned his attention back to their voices. "Think about it, how could he _not_ know about the kid? His name was-"Before David could finish what he was saying Henry heard the front door open and sighed in defeat, he turned back to bed, making sure to close the door as quietly as he could. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any more information if his mom was home.

Paul cursed under his breath as his hand searched blindly for his alarm clock. He sat up in bed, grumbling as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Truth be told, he wasn't really looking forward to going to school. Why would he? He had only been there a year, but somehow found himself on the bad side of the football team. Well, any sports team. It might have something to do with the fact that on his first day he tried to stand up for a kid that they had been in the process of tossing in the dumpster.

Since then he tried to keep to himself, Kurt, the boy he tried to defend, tried to apologize to him for inadvertently putting a black mark on his reputation, but Paul had just shrugged before walking away. It wasn't that he really blamed Kurt; he just didn't want to draw much attention to himself, befriending a boy who seemed to be a magnet for trouble didn't agree with that plan.

He shook his head before wandering from his room and across the hall towards the bathroom; he really didn't need to be late today. He had a test second period for History and planned on using any spare time before then cramming.

After showering and pulling his long black hair into a low pony-tail, he dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans a white button up shirt under a black vest, and finally his trusty red converse sneakers.

He grabbed his messenger bag on his way out the door, pulling out his I-pod for his walk he sighed. He couldn't wait until his birthday when he turned sixteen. He wouldn't have to get up nearly as early when he could just drive to school.

As he walked down the hallway after lunch his eyes spotted one of the school's many bulletin boards. He bit his lip as he considered the possibilities of joining a club. Before he and his Mom had moved to Lima Ohio, they lived in New York, and were even part of a choir. The only reason he didn't join the show choir was the fact that only the high schoolers were allowed, and at the time he was just in Junior High. Due to that fact, he never really competed with his singing and after his altercation with the jocks here in Lima, he chose not to join any clubs, and rather, he just let things settle down.

It _had_ been a year, he mused, things couldn't really settle down more than that. His eyes scanned the flyers, pausing when he noticed the sign- up sheet for the school's Glee club. He tilted his head as he glanced at the names already on it, it would be a risky move, none of the kids on the list were all that popular, but he was getting tired of not doing anything. He had no friends, he had average grades. He had _no_ life. He nodded to himself as he reached for the pencil. This could be a good thing for him, and who knew? He might even get a date by the end of the year!


End file.
